


New Perspectives

by ChaosYroeth



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Dialogue, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Help, Sharing past experiences, Strangers, Talking, on the road, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosYroeth/pseuds/ChaosYroeth
Summary: Life on the road is all about that. The sweet encounters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	New Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this :)

_State Highway 55, Cascade, Idaho_

_Near Packer John Mountain_

_April, 2034_

FUCK!

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Why does this kind of thing always have to happen to me?” I ask myself as I leave my car and walk over to open the hood. Something must be wrong with this engine, but what, for fuck's sake? This car just decided to stop and not start again?

It must be pretty late. 11:52pm according to my watch. Now that my anger rush ended I'm starting to realize the situation I'm in at the moment. It’s fucking dark, I didn't see any cars for at least the past hour and the only things I’m hearing are the owls and the river flowing by.

“Of course, my phone fucking died!” Guess I won’t be able to call my dad. Or anyone. “Shit, it’s cold as hell.” This river by the road isn’t actually helping. Stopping to actually take a look at this forest, it’s pretty scary. I feel like I could be attacked at any given moment. Well, it's not like I'm all alone. And vulnerable. And defenseless.

Ok, I better not freak out right now, after all, what’s the worst that could happen? All I have to do is stay inside the car and wait to the sunlight. Maybe someone will pass by me, they could help. But what if no one comes? What if someone comes just to kill me and throw me to the river? Oh fuck.

I have to do something, maybe I can go walking to the nearest town. But it’s not close at all. Oh god, why? Oh my god, I will fucking cry, I-

I see some lights. There’s a car coming.

“Okay, okay, don’t freak out, just ask for help.”

The car slowly comes closer and keeps slowing until it stops just right after my car. It’s a pretty…ancient car. I just stay still and watch right beside my door. As if I could enter and drive away if I need to. Dumbass.

After what felt like minutes, I see a man leaving the car and walking in my direction. Shit, he definitely looks like someone who would throw me to the river.

“Hey, it’s everything ok? You seem lost.” The man says.

“I’m, uh, yes I-, my car-“ I try to form some kind of phrase but I'm too nervous to do it at the moment. This man looks…frightening. Or maybe I’m just too scared. But his beard and his scars don’t look exactly friendly. And his eye, it’s like it could see through me.

“Didn’t meant to scare you, sorry dude,” the man takes a step back. “But it’s late. Is your car ok? I can try to help if you want me to”

“Yes, please. My car just stopped and now the engine won’t start. I don’t know what to do.” The man’s voice wasn't threatening after all, actually it was like a silent rustle. Maybe I don’t need to worry. “Sorry, by the way. I didn’t want to seem freaked, but I was just too panicked before you got here.”

“Can I see it? The engine.”

I just stand there while he goes under my car’s hood and search for the problem. Now I’m already calmer, feels good to breathe again, at least I’m not alone here. After some minutes he closes the hood and turns to me.

“Looks like you have a big oil leak here, the engine got too damaged, it won't be able to function again. You'll have to buy another one.”

“Fucking great.” Luck was never on my side.

“If you want to I can give you a ride to the nearest town. You can call your parents from my phone.”

“Won't be a problem for you?” I can't hide my relief as I speak.

“Nah, it’s fine. Just close your doors and help me push your car to the shoulder”

I do as he said and we push the car together, even if I feel like he did all the hard part by himself. After a few minutes everything seems ready. He picks his phone and holds it to me.

“Here. You can ask someone to pick you up in…by the way where were you going?”

“I’m going to Boise, it’s not that far from here, you can drop me wherev-“

“Man, I can drop you there, it’s in my route, I have to stop by a market anyway”

“Man! You’re my hero!” I say as I pick his phone and make a quick call to dad and explain everything. I take a look back at my car, left there in the road. “You think it’s ok to leave it here?”

“Should be fine, you can get help tomorrow. Feel free to come in” He says as he goes back to his car and opens the door.

“Oh wait, let me just pick something in my car real quick.”

I proceed to follow him right after and enter the passenger door.

*

He apparently drives really calmly, which is good, better than a crazy runner anyway. I can't help but take a look around the car, there's a lot of drawings, some food, laptop, blankets and pillows in the back seat, books here and there, some photos sticked near to the steering wheel, looks like his family. He seems ready for the biggest road trip ever.

“Sorry about the mess. I usually drive alone.” Shit, I’m so dumb.

“Uh, no I-, sorry for peeking. I’m James, by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Sean.” He was very focused on the road, I think at least. Maybe he's not the talkative type...or maybe I am way too much.

“So you’re not going to stop at Boise, if I got it right?” Man, stop talking.

“No, just passing by.” He says absently, drumming the steering wheel with his fingertips. But he stops and turns to me. “Actually, I'm going to Utah. An old friend invited me to his daughter’s birthday.”

“Oh, seems like a good trip. I have some family there too.” I’m not telling I only saw them, like, three times.

“You live in Boise?” He asks.

“Uh, no, I’m actually coming to visit my family. I'm currently living at University of Idaho, it’s my break.”

“Got it. Your parents?”

“Yeah, and my sister too. She’s been dying to see me.” I instantly remember how Sofia promised she would kill me herself if I didn't make it to her party. “Her birthday is in three days, she kept warning me of it all the time last week. Ha! Like I would forget it. It’s her 16th birthday!”

“So it’s for her?” He asks, looking at the ornate package I’m holding that I took in my car.

“Oh, yes! It’s one of these new tech light balls that changes colors and shines according to the song you put in.” I shake the package a little to show it to him. “She’s been wanting one of these for months, but I asked dad to not give her one so I could buy it myself in her birthday.” Hehe. It’s actually so funny to think about it. “When dad said he wouldn’t give it to her, man she was so mad. He promised he’d bought it if she did the laundry for one month all by herself, and she did! Can you believe it?!” Man, she’s so gonna freak when I give it to her. “She never liked doing the laundry, even when we were younger. There was this time when mom and dad spent all the week out so we made a deal and she’d give me all of hers-“

Oh.

He is staring at me with a puzzled face.

“How old are you?” He asks, numbly.

“I’m 21.” He kept his eyes in me for a few seconds and turned to the road again. Still puzzled. “Sorry, I was just being carried away. I’m kind of talkative and I've been working on being less hyperactive but I’ve been like this since I was a kid so…”

“Don’t worry about it.” He says as he briefly turns to me, than to the road again. “You just reminded me of someone.” He says quietly.

“Oh. Right.”

We fall silent after this. For a few time I could feel some tension in the air. Guess I ruined the mood.

I turn to the window to observe the forest and hear the wind blowing.

“My brother.”

“Huh?”

“You remind me of him.” He says without taking his eyes off the road.

“Oh, cool.” My eyes go to the photos in front of me so I can take a better look. “Is it him?” I ask, pointing to the photo just above the others.

“Yes, that’s us.” Sean takes the photo and hands it to me.

There’s Sean and another man, seems to be some years older than me. They’re standing in front of the Christmas tree in their sweaters and some drinks in hand, cracking smiles and embracing shoulders. Seems like a happy Christmas night. There’s a pen signature right on the top of the picture.

_The Diaz Family._

“That's a nice pic! My sister loves to take ‘em too,” I say as I hand the photo back to him. “You guys kinda look alike”

“Yeah, I guess.” He says as he sticks the photo back to its place. “His name’s Daniel.”

“My sister is Sofia.” I take a quick look at the gift I’m holding. “Since I moved to college we had to be a little apart from each other. I miss her,” Even though we used to fight every day but…details. “But she’s still one of the people I trust the most”

“Yeah, I feel you.” Maybe he does.

“So…Aren’t you and your brother from the same city?”

“Not exactly, no. My brother is in Washington.” He says in a low tone, scratches his beard and then points towards the backpack in the back seat. “I’m a full time traveler, kinda.”

“What do you mean? Like, you don’t have a place and stuff?”

“Pretty much. I stay in some places for some days, and then I come to the road again, till my next stop.”

Wow. I never thought of living like that. It’s pretty different. But cool too. That explains his car being almost a moving room.

“So you don’t have a home, a job, company or something like that?” Maybe I'm being too curious, but I've never met someone with a life like this before, it's intriguing.

“I meet some people sometimes in the places I stay by. My home is in the roads for now.” Even then, can you really make friends if you just stays in places for a couple of days? Maybe, I don’t know.

“So…don’t you ever get lonely? When you’re not around anyone?”

“Yes. But it doesn’t bother me that much anymore,” From his voice tone it seems like it really doesn't. “It’s peaceful.”

“But how do you survive? Like, to buy food and these things?” Taking a look around, the car could be really old but he had some good supplies around.

“Trying to be an artist. I sell some arts I make, online or on the road. I draw some comics people ask me to. I have some supporters of my work on the internet. Sometimes I get lucky, make some great cash. But I have some reserved money too, in case I need it.” He says and takes one of his books underneath his seat, showing it to me. “You can take a look if you want.”

I take the book and start to flip through the pages. Some are just sketches and drafts, followed by really amazing drawings. Some pages are filled with amazing portraits or even full stories and characters.

Ok. Woooow. These are some next level drawings here. Some doesn't even look handmade. Imagine if they weren't.

“Sean, man! These are awesome, really. You’re a top tier artist, for sure. I don’t know a lot of people who can draw like you.”

“Thanks dude.” He says as I give him back the book.

“Seriously, how come you're not a well-known artist out there? You could sign up with some big studio or something like that." His digital art must be sick as hell too.

He seems to think about that, drumming his fingers in the book he just took.

“I'm not sure if any big-anything would want shit with someone with my reputation. Besides, isn't like I would want anything like that either. I'm a free artist.”

Well that makes sense. Freedom seems to take a big role in this man’s life. Maybe it's what makes his art so good.

“But what do you mean by ‘reputation’? You’re not famous or something, are you?”

He actually makes a little giggle out of my question.

“I was pretty famous some years ago. But I guess fame doesn’t really go away.” He turns at me and now I can see both of his eyes when he says, “You can google my name some other time if you want to know about it.”

“Right.” Seems better not to push it.

I can see he’s still close to his family, the photos saved here show it. Must be hard to stay far away.

“And what about your family? Don’t they miss you?”

“They’re doing fine.” He says, with a tiny thin smile.

“What about you? Do you use to visit them often?”

“Not since I hit the road.” His voice was soft, sad almost. But to think to be away for your family for long, sad indeed. I moved to college a few years ago already and still come back home almost every chance I get.

“So why don’t you go see them? I mean, it’s none of my business, but you sounded like you miss your brother a lot.”

“Yeah, I miss him the most. But…he’s a busy man. It’s complicated.”

It’s complicated. I use to say these words to explain situations I can’t really explain. Sean starts to search for something in a tiny CD bag and takes a CD out of it. _SONGS 3_ penned on it. It’s been some really long time since I last saw a CD.

“Do you mind some music?” He asks before putting in.

“Oh, no, I love listening to music in cars.” It’s actually my favorite part of driving.

He skips some songs I don't really know, or at least I don’t remember many of them, until he stops at one of them. And I think…yeah! I really know this melody.

“Hey! I know this song.” _Goodbye to my Santa Monica Dream._ Man, this makes me feel old. “My mom used to play it ages ago, I would always go and listen with her.”

“Didn’t expect you to know this one, must be older than you. I hope you don't get bummed out by old music.” He says with a soft smile. “I’m not so used to nowadays songs.”

“Not really. This kind of song always gets me so nostalgic. Like I could go back to my childhood again.”

“Yeah. They remind me of some good old times too.”

The songs kept going on, one after another. All of them seemed to be some years old. But it didn't mean they're boring or outdated. Actually I was having a good time, zoning out and thinking about life. It was a chill night, a chill ride.

“Daniel and an old friend of mine gave me these CDs a couple of days before I left.” He says suddenly, skipping some songs. “They put together the songs we used to listen some years ago.” It feels like it was a beautiful gift.

“That’s one of the best ways to remember someone I think. The music you used to like together.” I keep watching the road and listening to the music but I can’t take something of my head. “I can tell you have a strong connection with your brother. I know because I have the same with Sofia.”

I can see he shifting in his seat, looking out of the window and staring at the depths of the woods.

“Yeah we…” Then he turns to the road again. “We went through some shit together.” I think I know the feeling too well. “We were brought closer. Maybe not for the best. I guess I became one of his pains at the end of the day.”

“I know how you feel. Nobody wants to become closer by painful experiences, memories. But…that’s why we’re there for each other, right?”

“I wish I could be there for him.”

“What do you mean? It seems like you did. He seems to be having the time of his life by your side in that pic.”

I could see in his eye. Something like disappointment, anger maybe. Something I can't quite understand.

“When our father was killed, I did everything I could to be there for him, protect him, because I was everything he had. But in reality he was everything I had. We went through a lot.” I was a little taken aback by this. His voice changed now, it was serious yet contemplative at the same time. Like he wasn't saying them to me. Maybe he wasn't. “All I wanted was him to be safe and happy. So I did everything I could, including getting away from him. For many years…I lived in Arizona, Daniel was in Oregon.”

“Man, you’re…really brave. I can’t even think how hard it was.” Thinking about being far from my sister, after everything we’ve been through. I don’t know if I could handle it. “But at least it didn’t drive you two apart, right?”

“My brother is the best fucking person I know. He was always making effort to be there for me, even though that was my job in the first place. But…things don’t always go the way you want them to, even with both sides trying, you know?” That’s a sad thing, but I guess I can understand it. “Life doesn’t stop to wait for you. No matter how you want it to. Quite the opposite actually, life’s always speeding up. And the time me and Daniel had together was less and less enough to fill up the holes.” This is really sad. Everything was sad and true, life's a bitch. “We never got distant but…We lived different lives, that’s for sure.”

“Sean I-…Sorry that you had to go through this man, I can tell it wasn’t fair. No family deserves this. But you’re as awesome as your brother! Seeing that you guys still with each other after all, that’s unique.”

“Yeah, thanks dude.” He gave a little smile. I can tell he is sad talking about all this, but he doesn't seem subdued by it. “I was really screwed after leaving Arizona man, hands empty. Daniel saved me. He brought me to his place, gave me some time to get my life together again, as much as I could at least. He did…everything and more for me.”

“That’s nice to hear. And I bet it was good for you to spend some time together again.”

“It was, for some months. But…I couldn’t be there longer as much as I wanted. I still have a life after all, or at least I’m trying to find it.” He says, convinced. This way of living of his makes way more sense now.

So he still has a beautiful bond with his brother, they’re still there for each other and stuff. But then why can’t he visit? Or doesn’t want to?

“And was he cool with this? I mean, with you leaving and all that?”

I can see he scratching his beard, zoning out for a sec, thinking about it.

“At first, no. We had some arguments about it. Daniel didn’t get why I wanted to leave again. But I couldn’t let that go on.” I can see him getting a little introspective again, taking a deep breath and looking at the sky for some seconds. “He still…blames himself for a lot of things we’ve gone through. He thinks he has to make it up to me. As much as I loved being with him again, I couldn’t help but see that it wasn’t making any good for us. Day after day, he was trying to redeem himself with me. That’s bullshit. And I wasn’t ‘bout to stay there and let him believe he was really redeeming anything.”

He stopped and took another deep breath, harder this time. Of all things, this seems to be what upsets him the most.

“All I ever wanted was him to have a good life. Good friends, a happy youth, the chance to choose his future. And we made it. I can’t be the one holding him back after all.”

“That’s…I guess that makes sense.” It was hitting me quite too close to home. “But you still can deal with it together, you know?”

This time he turned to look at me, trying to understand what I meant, I guess. He had just opened a lot about his life with me, and I really appreciate it. It wouldn’t be awkward if I did the same, I guess.

“I was the little brother for some time too, some years ago.” I can see him briefly turning to me again, silently asking for me to continue I think. “He had an overdose.” It was still hard to talk about it. The worst day of my life. “Matteo was 18 by the time, and I’d just turned 13. Sofia was only 7, but she was smart enough to see what was going on.”

“Man, sorry for your lost. Truly.” He says looking at me, a bit surprised I guess.

“Thanks.” Now that’s my turn to look up at the sky. Try to collect myself a bit. “I always thought how I had the coolest big brother ever. We used to do so much together, he was always teaching me new stuff, pissing me off just to make me laugh later. I thought we trusted everything to each other. Then, after that day, after…all that happened, I discovered I didn't have his back like I thought I had. He was dealing with some real shit. He needed help, and I didn’t even know.”

“That’s hard boy. I’m really sorry to hear that.” Sean’s hand on my shoulder takes me back to reality, away from bad memories.

“For years I couldn’t get over it. But I did, and Sofia was with me the entire time. Honestly, I wouldn’t make it without her.” I can’t hold back the little smile on my lips. It would never stop hurting, but we were in this together, the 3 of us. “Now my bro will always be my hero. And I’m trying to be the same with my sister. But what I’m trying to say is: I can understand your brother, why he worries so much about you. Only we know the things we go through, and I’m certain you know what’s best for you, but you still can let him feel like he can be here with you, you know?”

Sean’s facing me, serious, wondering. I can see in his eye he’s considering what I said. After some instants, he gives me a little nod and turns his face to the road again.

Some bad vibes. It’s weird that I opened up about my life to someone I just met. But Sean’s nice. And he saved my life too, sort of. Now there’s just some melancholic song in the background. Fits the moment a bit.

“The night before I left for the road, Daniel and I opened to each other a bit. He was still sad about me leaving, but he supported me. So I promised him, when I come back, I would be better. And I made him promise he would try to get help too. We’ll be good.” He says hopeful. His voice’s still sad, tired, but hopeful nonetheless.

“I’m sure you will make it. I can see it, you’re a strong family.” I tried to give my most encouraging smile, and I really meant it. I know how much brothers can overcome.

“I better. I only have two months. I have to go back to my little brother’s wedding after all.” Now that’s a genuine smile, he’s truly happy when he turns to me. “He’s been planning it for more than a year now. I feel he was actually just delaying it so I could be there.”

“Oh wow, you must be super happy for him! I want to see my sister happy like this too. And I bet she will get there before me.”, I say jokingly, but I actually suck at dating. Welp. He seems to laugh about it too.

“Ha I got you. But I wasn’t surprised for any second. My brother always was a little player.” He says with a joyful face.

The ride keeps going on just fine. Sean decided to change the CD, putting one with more upbeat and funny songs. We talked about some of them, he often explaining about the lore behind the song or how he got to know the artists in his past. As we kept chatting and talking about the stuff he learned in his way, the road just passes by.

*

We’re just some minutes after the city entry, the streets are empty, maybe because it’s almost 3 am, places I’m already used to.

“Hey, Sean, you can drop me anywhere by here. My dad will know how to pick me.”

“Sure.” He says as he searches for a place to park the car. “Here, call him from my phone again.”

I can describe the place I’m at to my father just fine. It’s not that far from my home anyway. He can be here in maybe 10 minutes or so.

“Ok, he’s coming. I'll wait him near that tree so you can-“

“Hey man no way. I can wait here, just to make sure.”

“Thanks, but you don’t have to, don’t want to delay you.”

“It’s all good dude. I was driving for a long time anyway, better get some minutes to rest too.”

“Ok then. Thanks again man.”

We just sit there in silence for some minutes, I just look up at the sky and at the streets I know so well from my past. Sean just takes one of his books and start writing something in it, with a bag of chips by his side.

And then I see my dad’s car parking just across the street.

“Oh, it’s him.” I turn from the window to the man and give him my best grateful smile. “Thanks again Sean, really, really. You saved my life today, literally.”

“That’s nothing man. Just passing a favor ahead. One day you’ll help someone too.” He smiles at me and then I begin to open the door to make my way outside. “Hey, wait! Here, take this. I was going to give it to my friend’s daughter as a gift, but I can make another one in my way over there. Give it to your sister”

“Hey, you’re giving it to me? Sean it’s beautiful but…I can’t take it man.”

“Bullshit. If you don’t take it I will throw it by the window. And don’t try me.”

I can’t help but grin at him and take the gift.

“Thanks a lot man, she’ll love it.” It’s a drawing of a girl dancing by a lake, a giant moon behind her, her reflection as a little bear in the water.

“Take care out there, and be careful with your car dude.” I nod, turning to actually step out of the door this time. “And hey, James. Take care of your sister.”

“I will. Bye Sean, was nice meeting you. I hope you find what you’re looking for soon. And…remember what I said to you” I give him a little smile and wave my hand, closing the door.

Now I think I get what he was talking about. I met him on the road only a few hours ago. But I still feel like I just made a friend.

I reach my dad’s car and open the door, turning back just to take a last look at the car across the street. The only thing I could see from there was a phone call lighting on.

*

_Goodbye to the roses on your street_

_Goodbye to the paintings on your wall_

_Goodbye to the children we’ll never meet_

_And the ones we left behind_

_And the ones we left behind._

**Author's Note:**

> You made it here! I hope you liked reading this.  
> I got this idea some days after finishing the game and getting the Redemption ending. It basically left me with more questions (and pain) than answers.  
> The whole idea was to get to know Sean again, in the eyes of a stranger, since I don't feel like it would feel legit to use his POV after 15 years in wich he probably changed a lot.  
> Feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
